Hidden Side
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: Audrey Belrose seems self centered and moody on the outside. But when she meets a guy that she begins to like, will there be another side of her revealed? Who else has hidden feelings in all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, haven't written anything in a little while. But school is almost out, so I'll be able to do soooo much more writing (I have no plans for summer because no life).**

 **Recently, I've taken an interest in a game called Huniepop (it's a little mature but still pretty cool). I've especially taken an interest in the character Audrey Belrose. I know she's a total (ahem, female dog), but I wanted to try to write a little story showing her inner thoughts and hidden personality. Enjoy!**

"Why are you so still complaining about that fucking haircut?!" Kyanna yelled at me.

"Because you got it wrong, AGAIN!" I yelled back. I couldn't believe she kept screwing up my hair.

"That nasty ass look your hair has isn't because of me. It's from you constantly smoking!" She lamely tried to defend.

"Whatever. Bitches like you aren't worth my time." Then I simply turned around and walked away. Once I was out of her eyeshot, I ran my fingers through my hair. It was dry, and did kinda smell like smoke. But she was supposed to fix that. It wasn't my fault if she can't do her job right.

"Hey." I heard a guy say from behind me.

I turned around. "What the fuck do you want? I'm busy."

He smiled and said, "So am I. I was looking for condoms for our date tonight."

'Hah, oh really? Well, he doesn't seem to be bothered by my hair, and he is kind of cute... but all he probably wants is to fuck me.' *sigh* "Well, I guess you tried. What do you want?"

"I thought you were cute and wanted to ask you on a date." He seriously responded. Then, he added, "A date that doesn't include condoms."

'At least he's honest.' "Fine, if you'll leave me alone. But you're paying." I answered.

He nodded and grabbed my wrist. "This way."

"Where the fuck do you think you're taking me?" I was a little worried.

"Just trust me. This place rocks!" He responded excitedly.

"Finnnneee. But if this sucks, you can expect me to bitch about how awful it is."

We got outside and got in his car. The sun was pretty much down at this point. Where the fuck was he taking me? If it was a bar, then he had to be pretty fucking lame. To avoid an awkward silence, and because I was still feeling bitchy from earlier, I began to talk to him. Actually, more like rant. Not my fault if that bitch pissed me off so much.

"So that bitch of a hairdresser totally messed up my hair when she cut it. I mean, COME ON. Is it really THAT hard to cut someone's hair in a certain way? And this isn't even the first time she messed it up! She's fucked it up so many times! The only reason I go to her, is because she's the ONLY fucking hair stylist I can find. Seriously. Can't I get a break?"

He stopped at a red light and then turned to me, and began studying me hair. Then he replied, "I think it looks good. I especially like the bright red color to it." And continued driving.

' He... thinks it looks good? No, he's just trying to get on my good side so he can fuck me. He is trying pretty hard though, I'll give him that...'

"Oh good, we're here!" He snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Here? Fuck yeah!" I yelled.

"Yup! Lusties nightclub." He exclaimed proudly.

"I fucking love this place! Let's go in! I'm in a party mood." 'Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all.'

 **AN: There we go! Chapter 1, complete! Should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I find it funny how I didn't say the word "bitch" in the author's note for the first chapter, but for the actual story itself, I wrote swear word after swear word. Just thought I would share that.**

"Hey, want a drink?" He asked me.

"Are you kidding? Fuck yeah I want a drink! Get me a daiquiri. And hurry up." Daiquiri was my favorite drink by far. I mean, almost any alcohol is fine with me, but I like Daiquiris the most.

"Here." He said as he handed me the drink.

"About time." I drank the entire drink and said, "Great starter. But I'm not drunk yet."

He smiled and handed me a whisky. I gladly accepted and drank that drink as well. It would only take a little while now for the alcohol to kick in.

"Hey, you like rave stuff?" He asked randomly.

"Um, I obviously fucking love raves. I would think it's pretty fucking obvious that I love anything used for raves." I answered bluntly. 'Seriously, is he that stupid?'

"Great! Here." He handed me a rainbow rave wig.

"Really? For me?" He smirked when he saw my smile, "What? Don't get cocky or anything." 'This wig is super cute. Huh, I guess this guy is pretty decent to hang out with.'

Sometime later, some guy came up to me started a conversation. 'Like I care about whatever he has to say' I thought. 'Seriously, can he take a hint, and go the fuck away?!'

Suddenly the guy I came here with was behind me. I turned around and looked at him, then rolled my eyes at them both. "Need something? Don't be so creepy."

"I'd just like to know who this is." He replied. He sounded calm enough, but there was a look in his eyes that said something completely different. Something like he was pissed.

I smirked as I realized he was jealous. 'I guess I'd better stop talking to this creep before he gets his ass kicked. Oh wouldn't that just be such a shame.' I thought.

"Hey, I want to go home now. You brought me here, you're taking me home." I said to snap him out of his anger. When he sat there staring at me like a dumbass, I repeated, "Come on, let's go. I'm fucking tired."

The drive home was boring as fuck. The weirdo kept looking over at me, like he was making sure I wasn't passed out or something.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing. Just making sure you aren't going to puke or anything. You did drink quite a bit of alcohol." He answered.

I rolled my eyes and proudly exclaimed, "I can hold my alcohol very well, thank you very much! I'm not a fucking lightweight. And I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

When we finally made it to my apartment, I walked up to my front door as he was about to pull away. Then I made a split second decision to get his number. Why? Because he wasn't as much of a looser as I thought he'd be. No other reason besides that.

After I got his number, I walked inside and immediately went to the kitchen. "Nothing better to complete this night than making food." I had been drunk enough times to know that I'd be hungry as fuck in the morning, but I would have to much of a headache to do anything. So I took two slices of pizza and a glass of water, then proceeded to set them on my bedside table. I looked at the clock and sighed. It was 3 am. I don't know how it got so late, but I knew I would be tired as hell.

I flopped down on my bed and groaned a little bit. I considered smoking once before bed, but I remembered the hair thing earlier and decided against it. Besides, I was too fucking tired to get up and smoke.

As I lay, exhausted, on my bed, I thought of two people: Tiffany, and that guy. 'I forgot to ask his fucking name. Great. Oh well, I'll stick with calling him guy for now.' Those two were about the only people who even moderately liked me. I didn't know why Tiffany would ever hang out with me, but I guess she's a tolerant person. Same with that guy. But whatever reason they even bother to associate with me, I'm glad they do. I don't like being alone.

 **AN: So there's chapter 2! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had school stuff like exams until a few weeks ago. Then I had to work on videos, then other stories... then I got lazy. I'll try not to do it again.**

 **Also, wow! I wasn't expecting such good reviews. I mean, most people think Audrey is one of the biggest a-holes ever. But you guys seem to like the positive (ish) spin I put on her, so I guess this is a success! I'll attempt not to disappoint you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so incredibly sorry for my really long absence. Life has caught up to me lately. With moving and school starting and some far more personal stuff. But even with those happening I still don't have any proper excuses. So here is my apology. I suck, you guys absolutely rock for being so patient, and that's that.**

 **Now I know I'm not supposed to use chapter space for Author's notes, but I felt like this was important for me to announce. I will (and am) continuing to write chapters for this story. I'm trying to make them longer as well.**

 **Also, because I don't feel like telling anyone who complains about this being only an author's note and wasting chapter space (and blah blah blah), I am going to put in a series of poems by Audrey Belrose, when she was forced to write some for English. Enjoy~**

"Ugh, I don't want to write this dumbass poem, but I guess it's an easy grade, so whatever. Okay. So a haiku... 5, 7, then 5 syllables... alright."

 _"I hate all haikus,_

 _Their creator is a bitch,_

 _So is my teacher"_

"Okay, so what's the next fucking poem I'm being forced to write... A limerick? Like that bitch, Dr. Seuss? Ugh, lame."

 _"There was once a girl with a nice body,_

 _And sure share was bitchy and haughty,_

 _But she wore lots of red,_

 _Was fantastic in bed,_

 _And some would say she was quite naughty."_

"Okay, this is the last poem. A concrete poem? Fucking Christ..."

 _"In this_

 _Class I'm_

 _Always_

 _Bored,_

 _And when_

 _It comes_

 _To grades_

 _It's not like_

 _I care,_

 _But yesterday I went shopping and good lord,_

 _I got such a fabulous outfit to show off and wear,_

 _Now when it comes to poetry I'm not new,_

 _So I don't get why I'm taking this class,_

 _If I have to rewrite this fuck you,_

 _I don't have to listen to your ass."_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wassup? Ok. Now that I once again have access to my computer, let's do this! Also, I kinda realized just how much of an asshole the main character of Huniepop is, so I'm taking this story in a slightly lesbianic direction :) Anyways, enjoy~**

 **EDIT: WELL WELL THEN. THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS (the caps means I'm being sarcastic). Yes, I'm sure some of you liked it, and only a few people have decided to send me rude comments, but to those who can't keep the vulgarity to themselves, FUCK YOU (heh, see what I did there?). But in all seriousness, yes, I know this chapter sucks. I rushed it sooooo much. I just wasn't feeling it when I wrote this, but I didn't want to wait any longer to update. I don't think I'll rewrite the chapter, but I'll do my best with future chapters (which may take a while).**

*Beep beep* "...Hmmmm..." *beep beep* "Hmmmmmmm..." *BEEP BEEP* "Ughhhh..." *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN ALARM CLOCK!"

I angrily sat up in my bed and proceeded to slam my fist on the dismiss button. Of course, this was a bad idea. Why? Because I was hungover as hell. Now you may be wondering "Why did you set an alarm clock if you knew you'd be hungover?" I have two responses to that: "Shut the fuck up and go away" or the less hostile, "Because my friend, Tiffany, made me. She thinks it'll get me to come to class more often." Guess which answer was befitting of my mood?

I looked at my calendar and saw the classes I had today. Another tip from Tiffany was to be more organized. I really didn't care, but she got a calender and marked it up with my classes anyways. Guess that's Tiffany for you. So incredibly thoughtful, even if I act like a bitch. But that's why we're friends. That, and she's not entirely a "good girl". Yeah, that girl has her own wild side. I mean, she's still to much of a pussy to smoke or get high with me, but she's pretty damn fun at Lusties Nightclub.

According to my calender, I had all of my least favorite classes today. "Well thank fuck I'm hungover. I don't want to listen to some boring asshole talk about something even more boring." I texted Tiffany and told her I was hungover, so I wouldn't be coming today.

Almost immediately, she replied with "You know, you probably shouldn't drink on a school night."

I rolled my eyes and texted back, "It's not my fault. Some guy brought me to Lusties and got me drunk as fuck. Besides, I wouldn't be talking Mrs. Lemon drop."

"Fine. Do you want me to bring you something to eat later? :V"

"What's with that weird ass emoji? And yes. Anything junk food is fine with me."

"Ok then. I'll bring movies too. We don't have classes for two days, so we can just chill out."

"Sounds fucking amazing to me."

"Yay! See you later." Tiffany sent one last text before heading off to her own boring classes.

I set my phone down and grabbed my pizza slices from the previous night. I quickly killed off the first slice as I gave in to my hunger. Before I started eating the next one, I grabbed my water and some medicine I kept in my bedside table. I popped a couple of pills in my mouth and swallowed then with the water. "Ick. These are fucking disgusting."

I finished my glass of water and then ate my pizza, ridding my mouth of the medicine's taste. Then I looked around my room. "Well what the hell am I going to do all day?" My eyes glanced over random objects in my room. Then I looked at my pillow and decided, "Fuck it. I'm going back to sleep."

However, the world decided it hated me today. Literally 5 fucking minutes after I laid down, I got a phone call.

"Uggghhhh what the fuck do you want?" I sleepily demanded into the phone.

"It's just me." Said a male voice. Oh god. It was the loser from last night. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date later."

"Sure, whatever. I don't care. Now shut up." I hung up. Now, about that lovely pillow...

I woke up about 3 hours later and showered and whatnot. I looked at my phone and saw a text from the dude. "Pick you up at 3"

I looked at the clock: 3. The asshole would be here any minute.

"Ugh, fucking fantastic. I'm not even ready..." I looked at myself in my bathroom mirror while brushing my hair. 'I hope I look good enough...' Yeah, I know, I actually cared. First person I've ever been moderately worried about impressing. You can go shut the fuck up now.

Then the doorbell rang... "Shit. Fine." I ran to the door and greeted him with a lovely "What the fuck do you want?"

As expected, he simply smiled and grabbed my hand. I felt a tingle. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me?

"We're going to the flower gardens." He commanded.

"Oh great. I love it when pollen fucks me up." I remarked.

"You'll live" He replies.

Oh my. For some reason, that shuts me up. Maybe because he's actually proving himself to not be so much of a pussy. In any case, after a super fucking boring ride, we got to the garden.

It actually wasn't that bad. He seemed to be getting along with me perfectly. At least, until Tiffany happened to show up.

"Audrey? What are you doing here?" She looked between me and him. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "And why are you with him?"

"Why? Do you know him?" I glared at the asshole. I could see him starting to sweat. I could feel my rage building up. But I felt something else too...

"Hehehe... I can explain-"

"Like HELL you can!" My eyes widened in surprise at Tiffany. The girl actually said it. Thank fucking god she wasn't completely plastic.

Time for me to step in. "Look. It's pretty fucking clear that you're just some pussy whipped bitch who thought he could fuck a bunch of girls. Well guess what? You-"

I was cut off by Tiffany, " You'd better know DAMN well that nobody messes with Audrey and comes out in one piece." She kicks him in the balls and grabs my hand to pull me away.

I was so fucking surprised that I didn't know what to say. I've NEVER seen her like this before. EVER. Something other than that cheating bitch was wrong...


End file.
